Naruto's past unveiled
by blackwolf-devil
Summary: Naruto has always been in the dark when it came to the identities of his parents. One day curiosity will take control and things will be revealed. Hilarious. R


**A/N:** I know that naruto's past has already been unveiled to him and Jiraiya's dead. But this is what happens when randomness attacks. Pretty funny.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's past unveiled**

It was a beautiful day and a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the people were working, the children were laughing, and ninja still wanted to stick a kunai in each other's necks. Yep, a wonderful day with not much to worry about for our favorite sanin: Jiraiya.

He stepped out of the house he stayed at in Konoha to head off and complete his daily research when an orange blob was heading toward him at shocking speed. It wasn't hard to figure out what it was for the boy hit right into him and fell back on his behind, rubbing his head slightly before looking up his teacher.

"Pervy-sage! I was looking for you," he said as he jumped up, his usual grin on his face.

"I'm busy Naruto and there's no training today," the white-haired man replied, wanting to hurry up and go find himself some pretty woman.

Naruto shook his head, not about to let the perv go before getting what he wanted. "I wanted to ask you something important, it won't take long," the blonde assured him.

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya with a sigh, giving in to the boy that he knew would never leave unless given what he wanted.

"Well..." Naruto started, looking around and then continuing, "I wanted to know about my mother and father..."

Jiraiya's expression turned to one of shock. He wasn't expecting this at all, perhaps a question about a new technique…but not this question. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Naruto continued, "Who were they? Why did they leave me? What happened to them?"

"Why do you need to know this **now**? And why are you asking **me** the question?" the old man asked. It wasn't like Naruto to just come up and ask something like that. Although he knew that his student held too much pain that he never revealed…maybe he just wanted to clear up one of those many pains.

"I was thinking about it…I had a dream. Did my parents leave me because of the fox?" the blue-eyed boy wondered out loud, mainly to himself before smiling and looking up at Jiraiya. "I don't know why I asked you. But I feel you know the answer...you know a lot about me, don't you perve-sage?" A slight sadness crossed Naruto face at the end of the question and with a deep breath, continued, "I have no identity really...I just...I just want know why I was left alone."

Jiraiya felt bad for the young boy who lived his life perhaps thinking that his parents hated him so with a small smile, he decided to finally reveal the truth to Naruto. "Na...Naruto. I will tell you," he said and walked into the house that they were standing just in front of before coming back out with a picture in his hand which he showed to Naruto. "This was your mother and this was your father. They were amazing people Naruto."

Naruto snatched the picture from Jiraiya's hand and stared at it, seemingly too shocked to do or say anything else.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's face and continued explaining, "Your father was called Minato Namikaze, and he was my student once. He was a very bright child like yourself and he never gave up until he reached his goal." A very slight laugh left the sage's mouth. "Just like you, ey Naruto?" he pointed out with a far away expression, remembering the past.

Naruto started flicking his gaze from Jiraiya to the picture, shocked. "But…but…that's the fourth hokage!" he said in shock, pointing at the blonde man in the picture.

Jiraiya nodded in reply. "Yes, you are the son of the fourth hokage. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was amazingly EVERYTING LIKE YOU...she was a red head, talkative, hyperactive, jabber mouth just like you. But besides that, she was the sweetest and kindest girl out of her whole class and was a former shinobi of the whirlpool country," Jiraiya said, smiling and laughing as he remembered the mother Naruto never got to meet.

"Whirlpool country? I have never he-heard of that pla..." Naruto was starting to say but instantly got cut off by the storyteller.

"Of course you didn't! That country was part of the war back then so it was destroyed. Your mother was a survivor and when she was very young, she fled to Konoha with the other shinobi of the country. She grew up as an orphan, but not once did I see that girl frown. She was just like you Naruto…no wonder…"

Naruto looked back at the picture of his mother and father, holding him as a baby.

Jiraiya continued, completely taken back to the times before, "Minato and Kushina were noted to have the same natures: wind. They were the strongest and youngest shinobi of their time. You know Naruto...when I first met you...it reminded me of when I first met Minato."

Two blue eyes looked back up at the face of the sage in front of him.

"You both seemed to become strong and it was to be recognized by the people of the village. Minato's father didn't respect Minato very much because he believed him to be weak and not worth their time. Minato's dream was to prove to his everyone of his existence and make a difference in the world they lived in. Whenever he was with Goto, Kurika, and me, he seemed to be happy. We were a really good team. He was a gifted kid and he never gave up. He had the spirit of a tiger, but was kind as well. Minato then met Kushina. They became really good friends for they both knew the pain of being alone. I somehow see Minato in you Naruto. You both...have that kindness in you."

Naruto smiled and laughed lightly, he was proud to be the son of the fourth hokage and things were starting to make a little more sense to him now. "The what?" he asked, his smile vanishing again as he waited. Although he, like everyone else, knew the ending to the story, he hoped there was still a way to go. He was understanding so much now!

Jiraiya smiled and looked away. "Na...Naruto...your parents grew up to respect each other and got married. Then you were born. Minato soon became the fourth hokage and the protector of the village. He was very strong and he wanted his power to protect you and Kushina and to help you grow up into a strong child. Minato and Kushina were really happy...they loved you a lot. You were a wonder to them. Minato wanted to be a good father to you and to protect you. He had many dreams for you...but then came the day...when..."

"What? What?" Naruto said instantly, although deep inside he knew what Jiraiya was about to say. But maybe…just maybe…with a stroke of luck…there'd be a little more.

"That day, at night, the demon fox attacked."

Naruto sighed deeply, his wishes having not been granted. "Oh…"

"Your father was the hokage after all and couldn't let the village and all the shinobi perish right before his eyes. It was obvious that the Kyuubi wasn't going to go down unless he interfered so he went in to fight. Minato seemed to know that it was the end for him and said farewell to his family. Kushina tried to stop him of course, but she failed. After hugging you and kissing Kushina, he left. The demon was smart, it moved another way and came after you and Kushina. Minato tried to chase it but he was far away on battle ground. Kushina had no choice but to fight and as the demon's last stroke nearly hit you, she took the blast and pulled out of the way to protect you. She...di...die..."

Naruto's eyes widened, that part of the story having never been told to him. "That's how she die...died?!" he asked, slightly sad that his mother died because of him.

Jiraiya looked down, also feeling sad at the memory and the look of Minato's face when he saw what had happened. "When your...father arrived…he had no words to speak. I took Kushina to a safer spot, but there was nothing else...I could do, no medical ninja could do anything but watch her fade away. Minato was enraged and sad whilst he fought the demon. No matter how much Minato fought with the spirit, he was no match. In the end, he used the last jutsu...demon sealing jutsu...a forbidden jutsu that sacrifices the user and bait to the shinigami. Minato then sealed himself into the shinigami and sealed the demon into you. He died, but his last words were for the village to respect you and honor you as a hero...he wanted you to live and be happy, he thought you would be the only one able to keep the Kyuubi at bay...he really cared for you."

Shock filled Naruto as he heard the things no one had ever told him and slowly, tears rolled down his cheeks. "How could this…have happened…my fault…" he muttered as he stared at the picture in his hands.

Jiraiya shook his head and patted the blonde on the head, smiling kindly. "Nar...Naruto, don't say that. Minato did this for you, you should be proud of your father's decision."

Naruto didn't stop crying as he shook his head. "It's not that..." he said between sobs.

"Then wh...why are you crying Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, now confused about what was going on in the young boy's mind.

"WHY THE HELL AIN'T I AS HANDSOME AS HE IS?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Minato before crying even more.

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. '_You mean that whole story was useless?!'

* * *

_

**A/N:** There you have it ladies and gentlemen, hoped you found it ok. And even if you didn't, tell me what you think and why. Reviews feed the minds :D


End file.
